Corrupted Aurac
Aurac is the divided blood of Carua. One bieng split into two at birth, each display friendship for one another but with imbedded hatred. It is said that the reason for their seperation is due to the corruption of Aurac. Corrupted Aurac is able to hold unmatched amounts of aura, this has been accomplished by making Aurac have a massive abdomen with 8 huge sacks (these sacks are reffered to often as "growths" in this page) packed with liquid aura. This creature is devestatingly powerful due to its array of powerful aura-based attacks; more so than his sister. (Almost all of the attacks are PurpleAura based) However he isn't quite at as effective in CQC. Contents http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted_Floater# hide#Appearance #Speech #Stats #Likes #Dislikes #Abilities #Immunities #Resistances #Weakness Appearance Aurac is an incredibly large, insect-like creature. Aurac doesn't have much of a head, just a circular mouth with 4 very large and dexterous white teeth (one in each corner). The mouth is attached to a small lump extending from the front of the torso. The torso is fairly wide and tall but is mostly long (in a simular shape to a slug, but slightly taller and wider). The top-middle of the torso has a 2x4 row of large, luminescent purple growths. The pairs of growths appear at 2/7ths, 3/7ths, 4/7ths and 5/7ths of the way across the length of the torso. When power isn't drawn from the growths, they don't glow. The torso tapers off as it gets to the back into a non-existant tail. Everywhere except for the sacks, teeth and mouth is covered in an exoskeleton. This is incredibly tough and gives Aurac significantly boosted defence. There are 2 pairs of thick, pointed legs. The overall colour scheme is a dark grey/black (aside from the purple growths and the white teeth). I do have the option to give Aura a pair of large, purple eyes on the front of the torso. Appearence (Bootenite) Aurac in this form looks simular to the standard form however he becomes 1.25x the regular size*. The teeth also gain fairly large serrations all around them as well as a very small length increase. The legs also gain an additional knee-like joint, The original "knee" is a short distance away from the center of the leg whilst the 2nd is an equal but opposite distance from it. As a result of this the typical pose for the legs is simular to an N (however in this case the corners are closer to eachother). The back of Aurac now possesses a large, bulky tail that houses a single, slightly larger than normal growth (as well as a smaller one on each side of the tail) as well as a row of short, back facing serrated spikes on the rim on the bottom of the tail. These extra growths along side the size increase (which also increases the size of each of the growths) means this version is directly more powerful. Forms There are 2 seperate forms. Each with their own seperate form (however Aurac can switch between the two (however forms can't switch to their alternate)). The 1st form is mostly the same as the 2nd however the 1st is a lot smaller (1.2m long, 0.5m tall and 0.4m wide). This form is typically used just for the size but this form's power also diminished by 1/11th of the 2nd form's. The alternate version of the 1st form lets it simply not be Corrupt. Otherwise it's identical. (However the ultimate can still be used) The 2nd form is 11x the size and power compared to the 1st form (13.2m long, 5.5m tall and 4.4m wide). This form is used to unleash Aurac's true power. The alternate version of the 2nd form lets it simply not be Corrupt. Otherwise it's identical. (However the ultimate can still be used) Speech http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted_Floater?action=edit&section=2 Unknown ("normal" for the moment). Stats Health: 11,500 Speed: Low Agility: Low Defence: Moderate/High Attack: LUDICROUS Likes Corrupted creatures. Carua Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Macerator Beam: The user unleashes a devestating beam from the mouth. This can be overcharged before it's fired. Vindicator Beam: The user unleashes a beam that acts like the Macerator Beam however this is less effective in terms of puncturing however on collision the Vindicator Beam causes a monstrously large explosion. This can be overcharged before it's fired. Speed Laser: This fires a moves at the speed of light. This isn't nearly as powerful as some other beams but can still be a dangerous attack even for those good at evading. Guard Pulse: A rapid fire, low-ish powered beam that's great for shooting down numerous projectiles. Bombard: The user launches an ultra-powerful seeking missile (in Aurac's case, 1 from each active growth). Bite: A simple but monstrously powerful attack. This can inject massive amounts of Corruption into wounds.This is also more than capable of crushing through flesh and bones with ease. Claw: A simple but fairly useful attack. This acts like Bite but isn't nearly as powerful. Energy Shot: A powerful explosive projectile that can be charged by the user. This seeks the target can also be re-directed in mid-flight. Giga Core: A monstrously powerful energy projectile. The projectile can be empowered. This is immensely difficult to stop or even slow down. On collision this will either force the other thing back with IMMENSE amounts of force or it will punch a hole through it. Energy Embewment (passive): All attacks are comprised of Corrupted energy as well as purple aura. (This can be disabled manually by the user. If this is the case then the attacks deal thermal/physical damage) Energy Implanter: A damage-less beam that can be used on projectiles to feed them power from a distance. Area Vision (passive): Aurac can see in all directions. Absorption Modifier (passive): If Aurac is absorbed by anything, that thing will have the body of Aurac. Growth Activation: This lets Aurac activate his aura-spikes. This boosts everything. '''Speed, defence, ranged and melee damage. Ultimate ability Infestation: This causes each of the sacks to burst, spraying a lot of '''true Corruption seeds* in the area. More importantly however in the place of the sacks large, true Corruption tentacles slide out and stab themselves back into Aurac (even through the exoskeleton). This makes Corrupted (or regular) Aurac become '''Infested Aurac. '''This drastically boosts its power, even compared to when all 8 sacks are active! In some RPs this can have a delay before activation or can begin triggering itself. In these cases the sacks slowly begin to inflate and bulk up (causing Aurac severe pain in the process). *These seeds quickly sprout into the Corrupted plant itself, this plant is a ludicrously high level of Corruption and can quickly make an area Corrupt to the point of no return... Oh, and this stuff is also HIGHLY toxic to non-corrupt life. Immunities Resistances Aura: Takes -85% damage. Physical: Takes -15% damage. Weakness None Alternate Form: Aurua This form is the result of Aurac and Carua becoming merged together in some way or another to create their true form once again. You're left with Aurua. Aurua is technically a hermaphrodite; but is typically reffered to as female. She isn't usually encountered unless "made" in the RP. This creature is practically unmatched in power all across the board. Attack, defence, speed and so forth. At birth/shortly after, Aurac and Carua were the same being however they were still two. For reasons still unknown they seperated into what who they're now known as. When they seperated, Aurac and Carua each got 25% of their full power; meaning that 50% is still locked away in their true form (at least 50%...) Aurua's looks: She has a snake-like diamond-shaped body with slightly rounded sides. Towards the back of each side is a perfectly centred row of 3 aura puches that act exactly like Aurac's (resulting in a total of 12 of these!). On the corners of the body at around the same distance down the body (relative to the head) as the aura pouches is 4 aura spikes that look and act like Carua's (resulting in a total of 16!). Overall the skin of the body is black with purple trim; the skin on each side of the body is a row of plates with each one overlapping the last. The tip of the tail forms a very sharp point. The abilities as well as her personality are those of both Aurac and Carua (however the abilities come with FAR, FAR MORE POWER). Aurua typically floats. Additional Abilities: Absorption Control (Passive): If absorbed, this can take control of the host. Mind Control Resilience (Passive): Immune to mind-control. Body Shift (Passive): If absorbed, the body will change to that of Aurua. Energy Barrier: A thin layer of energy that coats Aurua, this is very good at absorbing powerful hits and does even better with negating effects (e.g acid). If broken this can replenish but it's not perticularly fast. Category:Hypno's Character Crate